


Blamed

by Avacadont



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Comfort, Confession, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, I was bored and got inspiration, Niki and Jack plan to kill Tommy but instead he opens up, Pain, Plans Go Wrong, Tommy cries, Tommy innit finally tells people what happened, Tommy monologues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacadont/pseuds/Avacadont
Summary: Basically just a small story of Tommy finally telling someone what he went through in exile with Dream. I was getting frustrated with how nobody knew so I decided to write it myself.Niki and Jack are planning to kill Tommy, but they find out new information instead.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 242





	Blamed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything like this so feedback would be great. Anyways, please be kind and enjoy :)

Tommy didn’t know where he was being taken, just following behind Jack and Niki, occasionally swinging his axe, as they spoke in hushed tones a few steps ahead of him. Every so often he would catch Niki looking back at him, but she would immediately look away once he met her eyes. He didn’t think much of it, only focused on the tedious process of getting to wherever they were bringing him. The suspense was starting to get on Tommy’s nerves.

“Hey guys.” He said, drawing out the words. “Where are we going? Are we at least almost there?”

Taking a brief glance towards Jack, Niki looked back on Tommy with a look that held a hint of something Tommy couldn’t place. Annoyance? Anger? Pity? But it was quickly replaced with a look of kindness that Tommy knew only Niki could show.

Tommy looked up to Niki, with her being one of the original members of L’manburg and all. He thought of her as family, as one of the kindest people he knew. He knew that they had not talked much since Wilbur had died, the death taking a toll on Niki more so than himself. Their relationship was also strained by the dealings with L’manburg, both fighting for different things. But he knew that no matter what, they would always be there for eachother. 

“Yes Tommy. We are almost there. It's just on the other side of this hill.” Niki replied with a smile and faced forward again.

The hill in question was not too far away, so Tommy felt himself perk up at the thought of finally figuring out what the other two brought him there for. They had been traveling through the thick of a forest for what felt like hours, constantly being bombarded by branches and twigs that seem to be out to get them. All he was told was that Tubbo had a surprise for him and to follow them, so he did. He tried to interrogate them about what it was but to no avail, they kept their mouths shut and ignored his advances. 

One thing Tommy noticed though, was that Jack was being a lot more quiet than usual. Normally, Jack was one to get on Tommy’s nerves, always pushing and trying to get a reaction out of Tommy. But so far, Jack had only spoken a few words to him, those of which held no hint of mockery at all. He did not trust Jack, but Niki did and he trusted Niki. Tommy felt a weird feeling settle into his gut, but promptly pushed it to the side and told himself that it was nothing, just his excitement for what the surprise was going to be.

As they approached the hill, which was spotted with an assortment of flowers, Tommy quickened his pace and pushed himself in between Niki and Jack, greeted with sounds of annoyance from the pair.

“Guys. I am excited. Since we're so close, you can spare me a little hint, can’t you? I'm going to find out soon anyways, right?” Tommy said as he threw his arms around the two, drawing an exasperated look from Jack, who shoved Tommy’s arm off of his shoulders. Niki on the other hand politely ducked out of his grasp while sending him a kind smile.

“Tommy, you can wait a few moments longer. Be patient.”

Tommy once again found himself a few paces behind the two as he studied them. They were whispering to each other more frantically now, Niki looking more and more panicked. Tommy’s brows drew together as he got increasingly confused. Why were they acting like this? Was something wrong? Once again that strange feeling bubbled up but this time, it wasn’t as easy to push down. But Tommy swallowed the feeling and shook himself out of it, not allowing himself to dwell on dark thoughts.

He got like that sometimes. At seemingly random moments, his mind would be flooded with dark thoughts, memories from what happened in the past few months. They would take hold of him, and he would struggle to escape their grasp. He would get so caught up in them that it would make him feel as though he was being suffocated, drowning in all the pain from his past. Sometimes, waking up in the middle of the night covered in a cold sweat from some already forgotten nightmare that chose to raise its ugly head. 

Those were the worst. Tommy hated having nightmares, but he found ways around it. On nights that he could afford to, he just wouldn’t sleep. He would find small tasks to do around his house; fix the walls, build a new secret room, mine. Whatever he could think of to stop himself from falling asleep. But on other nights, when he got too exhausted, he would lay down outside of his house on his and Tubbo’s bench, and listen to Cat. He would imagine that Tubbo was there with him, ultimately falling into a usually dreamless sleep. Tubbo was what made him feel a sense of peace.

Which was what kept him going through the long journey that he was being subjected to. He knew that it was for Tubbo, so he didn’t mind, no matter what he said to those around him.

Soon enough, the three of them pass over the hill. Tommy rushes forward to see what lies ahead, excitement taking hold of him. His face falls as his gaze is met with a barren field, save for a few grazing sheep. Wasn’t there supposed to be something there? Confused, he turns toward Niki and Jack who watch him as they stop walking at the bottom of the hill. Niki is the first to show any sign of emotion as her face scrunches up into a slight grimace. Jack simply stares at Tommy with an unwavering look of what Tommy can only interpret as contempt. Tommy took a step back.

“Uh. Guys. Why- what is going on? Did we get lost or something? Ha ha.” Tommy adds a small laugh on the end to try and relieve some of his nervousness. Why were they acting so strangely?

Niki looks down at her feet, all of the sudden not able to meet Tommy’s gaze. Jack just continues to stare at him, his hands clenched at his sides. Nobody answers him, and Tommy’s stomach drops. Something was wrong. 

“Guys?” Tommy asks with a wavering voice.

Suddenly, Jack starts to speak. “Tommy. I think we need to- to have a little chat.” Jack’s face morphs into a mocking smile.

“What? Why? Where is the-the surprise? Where’s Tubbo?” Tommy starts to feel the panic creep in. 

“Stop playing dumb Tommy!” A look of pure anger contorts Jack’s face. “You know why you are here! It was inevitable, Tommy.” Niki looks up from the spot on the ground where she was fixated and looked to Tommy with tears in her eyes, but a blank face. Tommy feels confusion lace his features.

“What are you talking about?” Tommy thought back to the last time he really spoke with Jack and Niki. It was right after Tubbo’s test launch for his nukes, where he ended up suspiciously close to the test site. Niki was the one who brought him there, he thought. He remembers how anxious Niki was that day, trying to get him to move faster and getting frustrated when he would stop, all the while bringing him closer and closer to the nuke sight. He was so shocked to see how close they were. But Niki didn’t seem all that surprised. In fact, she seemed… disappointed? He remembers how strange the two of them acted afterwards as well; speaking to each other in similar tones as they had this whole journey. They had kept stealing glances back then, but he had thought nothing of it at the time. He remembers how cryptic the two of them spoke to him afterwards, specifically Jack, who acted a lot friendlier towards him.

Sudden realization dawns on Tommy a he snaps his gaze from Jack’s to Niki’s as hurt conforms his face.

“You! That day you...you tried...but you said…” Tommy felt his eyes tear up. “That wasn’t a coincidence, was it? You were trying… trying to...to lead me there, weren’t you? You were trying to lead me to where the test site was. Why?” His voice broke on the last word.

“Tommy listen-” Niki starts but Tommy doesn’t let her finish. 

“No! What did I ever do to you! I _trusted you!_ ”

“Tommy just shut up!” Jack cuts in. “You have had this coming and you know it. Did you really think that you could just do all these awful things and get away with it? You are the root cause of all the major conflicts that have happened. The disc war? Schlatt getting elected? Everything was because of you. And for that reason, you need to die Tommy. And Niki and I are going to be the ones to do it and restore peace to the land once again.”

Tommy looks to Niki with pleading eyes. “Niki… please.”

“No Tommy. We need to do this. _I need to do this._ Like Jack said, you are at the center of all the problems that have arisen. You hurt people without a shred of a thought about the consequences. But actions have consequences Tommy, and you need to face the reality of yours. You are the reason why we needed to get rid of L’manburg! You are the reason why wars rage on! You are the reason _Wilbur is dead_!”

Niki’s teary eyes widened in shock at the words that came out of her mouth. 

“Tommy. Tommy I didn’t-”

Tommy felt the weight of Niki’s words as they slammed into him. Was that what everyone thought of him? As someone who destroyed everything? He thinks back to how everyone was so apprehensive to help him fight dream to protect L’manburg. How they thought _he_ was the one who blew up the community house. How they all thought he was lying. 

They _blamed_ him for everything.

Tommy didn’t realize that he dropped the axe that he was holding until he heard the dull thud of it falling onto the grass. The betrayal he felt started to dwindle as anger began to take its place, until he felt as though it would consume him.

“How is that fair, putting all the blame on me? It was never just my fault! But somehow, everybody always finds a way to put all of it on me! Oh, someone's house got destroyed? Must be Tommy! Oh, someone’s stuff has gone missing? It was probably Tommy! Nobody even _considers_ the possibility of it being anybody else! And to go as far as blaming what happened to _Wilbur_ on me? Wilbur did that to himself, and you still somehow found a way to blame me for it! How could you?” Tommy could feel himself beginning to shake. 

“But Tommy!” Jack began. “You start so many problems, how are we supposed to think any differently? You torment people for a quick laugh. Do you remember all of the times you killed me just cause? Or when I even came and visited you in logstedshire and you almost _immediately_ killed me when I was one of the only people to come and see you? You put on this act Tommy, like you are better than everyone else! But you know what Tommy? You are just some needy, spoiled, incompetent child who only cares about himself!”

“You guys have no idea what you are talking about. You guys have no idea _what I went through_ in exile. You guys can’t say _shit_ about me!” 

“What? Do you mean your glorified vacation where you got to escape any sort of real punishment?” Jack laughed. “Oh, boo hoo. You were alone. Whatever! That was the least you could go through for everything you did!”

It dawned on Tommy that nobody knew what he went through. In their eyes, it was just like Jack said. He was just alone and spoiled. He felt sick. Is this really what they thought? Not only did they think that he was a tyrant on the server, but that he also never faced his punishment. But they would never know what it was like in exile. What it was like whenever _he_ came to visit.

“You guys don’t know.” He mumbled, defeated.

“What Tommy? Do you have something to say?” Jack mocked.

Tommy noticed Niki hadn’t said anything in a while. She just stood there, watching him with a pained expression. Out of this all, he thought Niki would understand. That Niki would take his side and protect him. He never thought that she would be one of the people who would plan to have him executed. What hurt most of all was how he had trusted her, and she had no trouble with blindsiding him.

“You guys don’t fucking know! You have no _idea_ of what I was put through. What he did everytime he came to visit.” He brought his hand up to his face and noticed tears streaming down. He didn’t even notice. How long had he been crying?

“What are you talking about Tommy? I thought the whole point was that you were alone the whole time.” Niki asked, confusion lacing her tone.

“Yeah, that's what he wanted you to think. Did you ever wonder _why_ I sided with Technoblade when he was one of my most sworn enemies? Or why I was so afraid of Dream? No, you didn’t. You didn’t question anything because you just assumed that whatever Dream said was the truth. You would rather believe _Dream_ , the biggest manipulator on the server, than _me_. And now he just gets away without anyone knowing what he put me through.” Tommy was breathing harder now.

Niki took a step closer to Tommy with a worried look on her face. “What did he do to you Tommy?”

“Why do you care now? You made this elaborate plan to kill me! You brought me all the way out here, so do it! Do it!” He screamed. “Just finish what I couldn’t do myself!”

Tommy felt his knees grow weak but he stood strong, not letting himself crumble after building himself up for so long. He watched as his words took effect on the two people he stood in front of. They both stood watching him with shocked expressions. He knew he shouldn’t have said what he did, but he needed to. He needed to make them feel the pain that he felt.

“Tommy, what-” Niki started.

“What did you just say?” Jack asked.

“You want to know what I went through in exile? Then fine. Let me paint you a fucking picture. First, we have when I first got there. Dream made me blow up everything I had. Not allowing me to keep anything with me, only giving me a little bit of food and building me a house made of dirt, that mind you didn’t even have a roof. But He wasn’t done, because he came back the next day, after I was able to find some armor and tools. And he made me do it again, blowing up the things that I had worked to get. I thought that after that, he would stop. But I was mistaken, because he proceeded to visit me. Every. Single. Day after that and do the same exact thing. He would dig a hole and make me throw all of my armor and tools into it. And every day I would. He broke me down and made sure that I knew it. But he didn’t stop there, no. Because the entire time he convinced me that I was his friend. That he was the only person who cared about me.” Tommy laughed. “In a way he was right. He was the only person who cared about me. Even if it was in his own sick and twisted way, he was there almost every day. Sure, he was only there to watch over me and play his sick game with me, but he was still there. You know who wasn’t there? Any of you guys. You guys all forgot about me! You didn’t care! So I was left at his mercy, while you guys were doing god knows what.”

Tommy knew that he was rambling but once he started, he couldn’t stop.  
“He was the only person that was there for me! All the while convincing me that you all gave up on me, and he was right! He may have been lying in order to manipulate me, but he was right. You guys _did_ give up on me. Out of sight, out of mind, right? I wasn’t your guys’ problem anymore. He tricked me, but some sane part of my brain knew something was off, so I created a plan. I made a secret room and hid some of my valuable stuff so that he couldn’t find it, and I started stocking up. I started working to free myself, knowing that nobody, _nobody_ , would come to my aid. So he would come and visit me and blow up my stuff, but I went with it. I still hated him, but some part of me, some weak part of me, just wanted him for a companion.”

He paused, catching his breath

“Until one day, he came and started his regular routine of digging a whole, except this time the whole he dug revealed what I had kept hidden from him.” Tommy shut his eyes hard, willing himself to stop crying. “He found it. He found it and he was so, so mad. I was so wrapped around his finger that he made me feel bad for it. I tried apologizing, I tried to reason with him.” Tommy was growing frantic. “But he didn’t listen. He blew it all up. Everything. And then made me blow up everything I had once again. This time not just my armour or tools. He got rid of everything I had. But even when I had nothing left, he didn’t think it was enough, because then he destroyed everything I had built. He ruined what I had finally started to think of as home. And yet, I _kept apologizing_. Even though Dream was showing his true colors, he made me feel as though it was my fault. He told me that _I_ betrayed _him_. As if I was in the wrong for not wanting to be treated that way for any longer.”

“But then he left. He left like everybody else. He left me alone, and told me to think about what I had done, and that he would be back in a week. But at that moment I knew that I was not going to be seeing him the next week. I was done. I had given up. I picked up the pieces of what was left of my home, and started building. I built as high as I could, and at the top I looked down at what I had lost.”

Tommy heard Niki gasp as she looked on at him, but he ignored her. Instead, he looked towards Jack who had gone pale.

“I looked down at it all, and thought back to everything that I had done. I realized that maybe I was the problem. Maybe I was the reason that everything had gone bad. But I focused more on the fact that nobody came to visit me. Those who did, stayed for as little as possible. Nobody cared about me. I was going to die and nobody would even know. They would think I was still in exile because they wouldn’t think to actually check on me. Then I thought about Dream, and how he was there, every single day to watch over me. At first, I thought he was a friend, but that night, as I was hundreds of feet above the ground, I realized that he was only there to watch me. He was literally only there to make sure I didn’t leave. He wasn’t my _friend_. I had no friends and he was no exception.”

Tommy was on the verge of yelling at this point, his voice filling with tears. He looked Niki directly in the eyes.

“I was ready to jump. I was ready to just end it all. And I should have. But being up there I realized that I could run away and he wouldn’t be able to find me. I could run away and strike back when he least expects it. So I jumped. But into a little lake so I could start the next chapter of my fucked up life. And I left. I left it all behind. And I found my way to the one place where I knew nobody would _pretend_ to be my friend. I went to Techno’s house. _Fucking Techno’s_. He was the only person I could trust to not lie to me about their intentions. You guys know what happened after that.”

Niki and Jack stayed silent, both not uttering a single word. Tears streaming down Niki’s face.

Tommy gave a humorless laugh. “You guys wanted to know so bad! So why aren’t you saying anything now, huh?”

“Tommy. I didn’t know. If I would have known-” Niki started.

“Of course you didn’t know! You didn’t ask!” Niki and Jack flinch. “You came to your own conclusions without even _thinking_ about asking me what happened! You both repeatedly call me a child, but when I make a mistake that one would make, suddenly I am being treated like an adult! I am just a kid!”

Tommy realized with a sudden clarity that he was a child. He made a few mistakes, but none that were serious enough to lead to this. People make mistakes, but when he does, he gets the worst punishment anyone could think of. If anyone else would have done the same things he had, things would have been different. The unfairness of the situation is so blatant. Why does everything get pushed onto him?

“Tommy, I am so, so sorry.” Niki sobbed. 

“Tommy.” Jack didn’t go any further.

“It’s fine. Everything is fine. I’m just Tommy. Nobody cares. But it's fine, I don’t want your pity. So get on with it, huh, you came here with a goal, so do it.”

Tommy took off all of his armor and dropped the rest of the stuff that he held, and knelt on the ground. He just wanted them to get it over with, he didn’t care anymore. He knew that it was going to happen one day, so why not let it today. He felt a sick sense of joy at the thought of Dream finding out that he had died, knowing that he was the one thing that Dream cared about.

“Tommy, please stop.” Niki knelt down beside Tommy and put her arm around him. Tommy finally broke down and started to sob. He doesn’t know how long he sat there, but the sun had begun to set when he came back to his senses. Niki was now holding him as Jack sat next to him with a pained look on his face.

“I'm sorry. I get it, I have messed up so, so many times. But I got my punishment, and more.” Tommy whispered.

“No Tommy. I am sorry. I should have… we all should have been better. We shouldn’t have just left you there. We are so stupid. I am sorry.” Jack spoke in a soft tone. 

“Why don’t we head back now. I think there are some people that we need to speak with. And you need rest. You didn’t deserve anything that happened today and I will never be able to apologize enough for what we did.” Niki pulled Tommy off the ground.

He picked his stuff off the ground and put back on his armor as Niki and Jack watched him silently. He could see the guilt on their faces but he didn’t care. He felt a sense of selfish happiness knowing that they finally understood the pain and suffering that he had gone through. With that, he let himself be silently led back through the forest to where he knew that things were going to come to light once and for all


End file.
